


Lingerie & His Coat

by aelynxia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Bratting, Bratty Reader, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex, brat tamer vergil, third pov reader, totally not completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: When Vergil's S/O acts like a brat, she is sure to get some "punishment" in return. Too bad that was her plan all along.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	Lingerie & His Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【乙女向】【授翻】他的外衣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944356) by [LadyMoyuwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan)

> Hi. I'm a brat. ( ˙꒳˙ )

Lately, Vergil had been way too invested in watching historical documentaries on TV. And while snuggling into his side and watching them with him was perfectly fine in its own right, she sometimes found herself craving more. _Quite often _actually. And not always did Vergil indulge her immediately. Instead, he waited until the show was over – then the sleeping beast usually awakened and depending on how she had behaved until then … Well, she did love to be _bad_.

The material of his coat was cold on her bare shoulders and back. It smelled like him. She glanced at her figure in the mirror. His coat was too big on her and although she left it open, it almost completely covered what she was wearing underneath. _That’s fine too, _she thought. He’d be in for a treat when he finally rid her of the coat – like unwrapping a present.

She pulled the front of the coat apart, admiring the lingerie she bought just for this occasion. Cream-coloured lacy bralette perfectly hugged her breasts, two strings similar to those on a garter belt connected a matching high-waisted skirt, visible through it just enough to tease was the last piece of the set, a pair of very minimalistic panties. She grinned at her reflection – it was perfect. She grabbed Yamato and headed to the living room.

The documentary narrator was talking about the First Triumvirate when she leaned against the door frame.

“I heard there’s a powerful demon around and I came here to challenge him,” she spoke up, gripping Yamato’s handle.

Vergil gave her a quick, matter-of-fact glance and then did a double-take.

“So, are you up for the challenge?” she asked with a mischievous little smile, her leg inching forward until she assumed Vergil’s battle stance.

The coat shifted and allowed him to catch a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath. Vergil straightened up, his gaze openly roaming over her exposed figure.

He licked his lips and said, “I told you not to touch my sword.”

“Which one?” she teased. “I know for a fact that you like it when I touch—”

“Yamato,” he growled.

His piercing, blue-eyed gaze was fixed on her with such intensity she almost dropped to her knees and begged him to take her right then and there. But no, she had to endure, the reward would be much sweeter after she got him properly riled up.

“You’re no fun,” she pouted and assumed her normal, standing upright pose.

“Yamato is dangerous and it’s certainly not a toy for you to play with,” he told her coolly.

“You never let me play with any toys,” she whined.

That got her a small smirk from him, “I don’t see the reason why you would need any.”

A bit of red warmed her cheeks. She tightened her grip on Yamato’s handle and unsheathed it, pointing it at Vergil.

“Rise, _demon __scum__, _and fight,” she ordered with her chin held high.

He gave her a chilling glare, “Put down the Yamato, get some clothes and I’ll let this slide.”

“A mighty warrior such as myself never surrenders,” she countered, unmoving.

Vergil slowly rose to his feet, his height imposing even from a distance. “We’ll see about that.”

They stood like this, face to face, for a few long moments. Then Vergil snapped forward and she – anticipating his attack – darted out of the way. She ran into the kitchen, clumsily sheathing Yamato along the way so no one would get seriously hurt. Positioning herself behind the table, she waited for him to come after her.

It took a few more seconds for him to appeared in the kitchen doorway. He approached her with slow, calculated steps, his gaze predatory, scorching, pinning her to the spot. She could already feel the familiar tingle between her legs.

“Running away already?” he mocked her as he proceeded to get closer.

She was watching him carefully, waiting for him to pick a side of the table; ready to sprint in the opposite direction. “It was a strategic reposition.”

He seemed to be closer to her right, so she took a small step to the left. His eyes were following her movements, burning her, and although she was still wearing his coat, she felt like she was completely naked in front of him.

Seconds passed.

In one moment he was still, in the other he pounced to the left and she dashed around the right side of the table. This time it was Vergil who correctly anticipated such a move from her and he quickly changed direction. He managed to catch her hand, but she twisted it and pulled it out of his grip – Yamato however, was lost to her.

She escaped back into the living room and with him right behind her, she had to think fast. Similarly to how she did before, she ran behind their L-shaped couch, planning to pull off the same trick. When Vergil closed in on her, she realized that this hadn’t been the best idea. The shape of the couch was working against her – for it to work, Vergil would have to choose to approach her down the shorter side. He wasn’t stupid though. She was cornered for sure.

A smug smirk appeared on his face as he assessed the situation. He came to the same conclusion as her; and headed for the longer side.

Glancing at her almost impossible escape route and then at him, she made her last stand. She bolted down the other side of the couch, between the coffee table and the TV, but Vergil was faster. He jumped to the side and ended her attempt to escape.

He didn’t need to push her anywhere – as he took a step forward, she automatically backed away until her back hit the wall. Exactly how he wanted her to be. He put his hands on the wall on each side of her and leaned closer. Her heart was racing.

“Our fierce little warrior got caught,” he said in a low tone somewhere near her ear. “And that will get her punished.”

“I look fabulous in this outfit, I think a reward is in order,” she shot back. _Rile him up more._

“Forget warrior, you are a brat,” he scoffed. “A needy brat who can’t even wait a second to get what she wants. _Pathetic._ Don’t worry, I’ll teach you patience.”

Her cunt was throbbing in anticipation of what he was going to do to her. After hearing him mention _patience, _only one thing came to mind.

Vergil pushed the coat she was wearing back – not enough to slide off her shoulders, but enough so that the collar didn’t restrict him the access to her neck. She didn’t miss the way his eyes travelled over her newly revealed body, taking in her form and the lingerie. He leaned in closer and her breath hitched as his soft lips brushed the side of her neck. She could feel his teeth scraping over her skin as his mouth moved around, searching for a good spot. It made her shudder.

There was nothing gentle about the way his lips closed around a patch of skin and sucked on it, his teeth coming into play soon after, making sure she would remember this in the morning. Every warrior needed battle scars.

She let out a shaky breath, enjoying the attention her neck was receiving from him.

“Don’t deny that you like seeing me like this,” she breathed, her lips forming a half-smirk. “Almost naked in your clothes.”

He pulled away so he could look into her eyes and was met with a fire of defiance burning there. “Your behaviour is way too annoying for me to enjoy anything.”

“Liar,” she grinned and with no warning whatsoever grabbed his crotch, feeling the unmistakable hardness. “I know you—”

She couldn’t finish the sentence because his hand closed around her wrist in a grip that felt like it was made of steel, and pulled her hand away from his pants.

“I know you love it when you can put me in my place,” she chuckled despite his painful hold.

“You’ll regret behaving like this,” he growled.

_Mission accomplished, _flashed through her mind before she was yanked away from the wall, victorious smile playing on her face. The only thing left to do was pass the reigns to Vergil and enjoy the ride.

He pushed her towards the couch and tugged harshly on his coat, pulling it off her. With her skin suddenly so exposed, she felt somewhat vulnerable, but that feeling was exactly what made this whole thing even more thrilling. Vergil slung his coat over the armchair and shoved her onto the couch, following close behind and pinning her underneath him.

His lips found hers in a bruising kiss that took her breath away. His teeth grazed her lower lip before biting down more harshly, making her groan in surprise. He licked into her mouth a couple of times, then went back to assaulting her lips with his teeth until they were swollen from all the action. She had to push him away to get some of that much-needed air back into her lungs; however, he wasn’t particularly happy about her bossing him around. He pinned her hands onto the cushion beneath her as he went in for another rough kiss.

Squeezing her thighs together, she returned the kiss, her hands bunching into fists. The way he purposely ignored her needs – the out-right denial he was giving her by only focusing on kissing was driving her crazy with lust, her panties soaked through, the lingerie itching her heated skin.

His hands released her wrists and moved to grope her breasts, tugging on her bra. There was an unmistakable sound of thread ripping.

“Careful,” she breathed. “It wasn’t cheap.”

“Silence,” he growled and shoved his knee towards her crotch, forcing it between her thighs.

A choked gasp escaped her lips at the sudden pressure against her core and she immediately tried grinding against it. Vergil pinned down her hips, forcing her to focus on him.

“You have five seconds to remove your _rags _otherwise I’ll do it myself, expensive or not,” he told her in a low voice.

This time she decided to obey. Deftly unclasping the bra, she pulled it off along with her see-through skirt. Meanwhile, Vergil moved back a little, giving her some space. There was a short pause before she moved to deal with her panties, a bit of hesitation – not because she was insecure about taking them off, but because she wanted to give Vergil that one last tease. He noticed; of course, he noticed. His stare turned ice cold. Ironically, it lit an even bigger fire in the pit of her stomach.

She managed to get the panties over her hips, but then _he _was grabbing them and pulling them down her legs. It was a rough treatment, but it seemed like the fabric endured. Vergil held the panties up by his index finger, gracing them with a mere glance, then fixed his gaze on her.

“You are soaked through and I barely even touched you,” he mocked her.

She sat up and leaned forward. Her hands reached for Vergil’s crotch again, but this time he caught her by her wrists.

With their lips only centimeters apart, she whispered, “Speak for yourself.”

She couldn’t even process what had happened before she found herself on all fours with Vergil draped over her, his hand reaching for her core. A satisfied moan slipped through her lips when his fingers finally found their target. Her arousal heightened her senses and she was almost purring in a mix of pleasure and relief as his fingers drew circles around her clit.

She bucked her hips and pressed back, feeling the hardness of his cock against her ass. Vergil hissed and gave her an involuntary little thrust. The pressure on her clit increased as he pressed down as a way of punishment. At least that’s what she thought it was; because so far she’s been loving this so-called _punishment_.

With how aroused she was, her orgasm built up much quicker. Her legs felt like jelly and she shuddered every time Vergil’s fingers brushed over her nub in _just _the right way. She could practically taste the sweet feeling of release and she moaned particularly loudly, drunk on the feeling. Yet, the actual feeling never came.

She blinked in confusion, her next moan getting stuck in her throat.

Then understanding dawned on her.

“Patience, brat,” Vergil whispered into her ear.

His fingers, brushing over her stomach, were wet from her juices. That was _not _where she wanted them to be. She almost cried out of frustration. Maybe – _just maybe – _she thought that Vergil would have some mercy and give her the first orgasm for free. _How foolish of her._

Vergil nibbled on her ear as he waited for her breathing and heartbeat to calm down. Then his hand moved back to her core to start teasing her again. She let out a shaky breath. The build-up had completely fallen apart, but she was still sensitive. The pace at which his fingers moved was ruthless; no slowly easing her into the feeling, just straight onto intense stimulation again. It overwhelmed her senses.

Soon he flipped them around: Vergil sitting on the couch with her on his lap, legs spread. She felt vulnerable being exposed like that and her cunt twitched nervously. His fingers slid down her folds, almost driving right into her hole because of how slick she was down there. Vergil managed to pull them back, however, pinching her clit instead. Reacting instinctively, she rolled her hips against his fingers. He didn’t pull his hand away.

Adding to stimulation of her clit, Vergil’s left hand moved to her right breast and tugged on her nipple. Her head fell back, resting on his shoulder, and she choked out a moan. It went on like this until she was standing on the edge again. The blissful high was at the tip of her fingers, her whole body felt hot and her breathing was laboured. And he took it all away; _again._

She bucked her hips, trying to chase his hand, and when that didn’t work, she reached down herself. Vergil managed to catch both of her hands before they reached her pussy. She squeezed her legs together then, but the climax was already lost. Tears of frustration filled her eyes and she started sobbing after being denied once again.

“It was you who brought this upon yourself,” he sneered. “Now face the consequences, worm.”

It took her a good minute before she stopped resisting his steel-like grip. With a defeated sigh, she finally went limp. Vergil slowly eased off his grip and then let go altogether.

Her breathing gradually slowed down. She was tired and desperate and extremely aroused. Building up her orgasm and then denying her that – it was the best kind of foreplay. Ironically, the feeling of denial alone almost made her climax; in her head at least. She was almost delirious from continuously chasing pleasure.

Vergil’s hand crept back to her cunt and she let out a quiet whine. The need to be filled and stretched to her limits, to be fucked silly and brought to release was overwhelming. She loved it.

Suddenly, the weight of his hand disappeared and before she could even question it, it came back down in a hard slap. It stung like hell and made her cry out. Vergil repeated it once more, then went back to rubbing her clit. For the next few minutes he alternated between spanking her pussy and tormenting her clit, and she turned into a moaning, crying mess under his fingers’ ministration. And once again, when she was right there on the edge, so close she swore she could already feel it, he pulled away and left her hanging.

Her whole body trembled from such abuse and she started thrashing around, almost hitting Vergil in the process. Her cunt was weeping slick, begging to be filled.

“Please, just let me come already,” she sobbed, all of her bratty demeanour gone.

“And why should I do so?” His voice was low.

His hand rested on her belly and she could feel the wetness clinging to his fingers.

“Because … Please,” she breathed.

“You can come when you learn to be patient,” he told her in a cold tone.

“I am, I am! Super patient! Please, just ...” she trailed off, realizing that she did not, in fact, sound patient at all.

Vergil didn’t reply. They sat in this position a bit longer, her breathing calming down, weariness in her limbs. Then, scooping her up in his arms, he stood up. He walked out of the living room and she had correctly guessed the destination before she found herself on her back in the middle of the bed in their bedroom. She didn’t have time to do much before Vergil had her hips pinned to the mattress, his head between her thighs.

He gave her a long lick up through her folds. The new kind of stimulation almost had her climaxing immediately, but he was careful in how intensely he applied it, staying just below the tipping point. Her whole body went taut, but there was no release. She shuddered, but he didn’t let her move around, holding her hips down in a steely grip. She felt almost feverish.

“I’m sorry,” she whined. “For acting like a brat.”

It was like Vergil didn’t hear her. He kept licking her sensitive folds in a slow, languid motion. It drove her crazy.

This time he didn’t edge her as much as he did previously and eventually he pulled away. She let out a quiet whine at a loss of contact, but it wasn’t as terrible as before. With his hands not leaving her hips, he flipped her around onto her knees.

She could hear clothes rustling behind her and although her hole hasn’t been stretched in the slightest, it felt like it was gaping hungrily at the man behind her. Peeking over her shoulder, she could see Vergil was already shirtless and now working on his pants. An involuntary smile appeared on her face and her mouth watered at the mere idea of being filled to the brim.

Suddenly, his arm hooked around her middle and pulled her up, her back pressing against his chest. His knees came between hers and pushed them apart even more. She could feel his hardness pressed against her backside as he held her close.

One of his hands snaked down and two of his fingers pressed against her clit. She cried out, hips bucking and pushing back into him, her legs going weak. She couldn’t take any more of his games.

His fingers travelled further down between her folds, spreading her apart. She could feel his body move back a bit and when he pressed himself against her again, she could feel his hard cock sliding against her cunt. She almost cried from relief.

However, Vergil wasn’t done teasing yet; and she soon realized just that. He repeated the motion, still not entering her. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes as she despaired. Her pussy was aching in need and having his dick so close but not where she needed him the most was just plain cruel. She might not have shown it, but the way she was treated had her cunt clenching even more in joyful excitement. Deep down, she simply loved it.

One of Vergil’s hands crept around her neck while the other teased her clit. The snap of his hips was slow and deliberate, his cock gliding smoothly over her core. He pushed her chin up and leaned closer so she could hear his quiet voice.

“Remember this the next time you want to act like a brat,” he hissed through his gritted teeth. “I won’t go easy the next time. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Now please ...” she sobbed.

“Do. You. Understand, brat?” he repeated coolly.

“Yes, I, ahh, I understand,” she choked out, the delicious stimulation making her mind all foggy.

“Good,” he purred and with the next thrust, he drove his cock right into her greedy cunt.

Her cry dragged out into a moan as he pushed her down onto her hands and knees, her whole body trembling as pleasure overtook her senses. His girth filled her up so well, rubbing against her inner walls so deliciously. Vergil only managed a few thrusts and she was already climaxing. It was mind-numbing, with fireworks of ecstasy exploding throughout her body and pure bliss washing over her like waves against the shore. It was the strongest she had had in ages, all that edging and denial eventually paying off. At one point all of her muscles tensed and she was like paralysed, then her body was shaking all over from the intensity of it all. Vergil fucked her mercilessly through it all, prolonging her climax.

When the intense feeling finally calmed down, she collapsed onto the bed, face in the mattress, ass in the air. Her orgasm left a warm feeling of satisfaction in its wake. She just wanted to lay there and bask in it, too tired to move. Vergil still pounded into her at full speed and it felt increasingly uncomfortable, her pussy still sensitive after climaxing so recently. Nevertheless, she let him use her as his fucktoy, let him chase his pleasure without any regard to her own.

He finished fairly quickly, which only proved that he was more roused up than he showed. He came with a quiet grunt, buried himself in to the hilt and released his essence deep inside of her. That got a weak moan from her as well, enjoying the way he claimed her as his own. They stayed in this position for a few moments, then Vergil pulled out. She could feel a glob of his seed oozing out of her and down her folds.

He pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and collapsed onto the bed beside her. His hair was slightly messy and some strands of white were sticking to his forehead. She scooted closer, nuzzling into his side. He didn’t move away nor made any attempts to cuddle her.

“Do you need anything?” he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

“No,” she said quietly, her mind all hazy.

It felt a bit weird coming back from such a submissive role.

There was a pause before Vergil spoke again, “Would you like me to read to you?”

She smiled. This was his way of doing aftercare.

“Yes. Please.”

Vergil reached over and grabbed a book from his nightstand. He opened it somewhere near the middle and began reading. It was poetry.

She pressed herself closer, his body radiating warmth that her own body greedily soaked in. Her arm was draped over his torso in a loose hug, her head resting against the side of his chest. She felt warm and satisfied; pleasantly tired.

And he kept on reading for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If so, consider leaving kudos or drop a comment, I'll greatly appreciate any kind of feedback. (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡


End file.
